Kidnapped
by AnakinxPadmeLover
Summary: Anakin Skywalker gets kidnapped by bounty hunters at the orders of Jabba The Hutt who needs new slaves. Will his friends be able to save him in time? Or will everything be lost. Read and you will know... (Anakin Skywalker Padmé Amidala)
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Jabba the Hutt wanted new slaves, and he had made his mind up.

He wanted Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker as his new slave.

Jabba has hired all the best bounty hunters in the galaxy for the job.

I want you all try to kidnap Anakin Skywalker so he can be my new slave. The one that kidnaps him will get 1 million credits, Jabba said in huttese and they all shouted and tackled each other in excitement.

When Jabba was done talking everyone rushed out toward their ships in a hurry, all except one.

When everyone left Cad Bane stepped forward out of the shadows and said to Jabba, If you higher the price to 2 millions, Skywalker will be her in to days. Bane said in his husky, scratchy voice.

Jabba started to laugh. That's why a like you. Said Jabba.

After that Bane left and headed to his ship and sat curs to Coruscant.

Bane laughed for himself. This would be so fun.

He walked to the bak of the ship and took out a bag that was full of different sorts of poisons, guns, and much, much more evil things.

He took out one special sleep drug out of the bag and placed it in a holster on his hip.

This would be to funny. Laughed Cad Bane evilly...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Anakin woke up in his and Padmé's bed in their apartment in the 500 republica building.

He smiled as he looked down and saw that Padmé was laying spooned against his bare chest.

He carefully untangled himself from her and walked out of bed.

He quickly kissed her on the forehead and got dressed.

After that he walked into the kitchen and eat a quick breakfast before going to his star fighter and took of for the Jedi temple...

Anakin and Obi Wan was sparing in the training room.

Their chests were slicked with sweet and they was starting to get tiered.

Master I think we should but a end to this now a can barley stand, said Anakin.

I agree. Said Obi Wan.

They shut of their light sabers and walked to the male shower rooms.

When they were done showering they walked out of the showers at the same time.

They walked out of the shower room and into the dressing room.

They dressed and walked out of the room.

General Skywalker, General Kenobi! Said Rex as he was running toward them.

Rex, what is it? Asked Anakin. A huge amount of bounty hunters has been seen coming to Coruscant and the council thinks that they are going to try and kidnap the Chansellor.

The council wants us to go to the chancellors office. Senator Amidala is waiting for you on the landing pad

Sure Rex. Said Anakin.

The three started to walk to the landing pad when Anakin relished that he had forgotten his com link in the training room.

Wait, I have forgot my com link in the training room.

I will be back in a moment go without me. Said Anakin.

Okay Anakin. Said Rex and ObiWan

Anakin turned around and walked back to the training room not knowing about what was going to happen...

(Now is like a 'Nooo don't leave the group' moment.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Obi Wan and Rex arrived at the landing pad and saw that Ahsoka was there talking to Padmé.

Padmé and Ahsoka saw them and they walked toward each other.

A frown settled on Padmé and Ahsokas face when they saw that Anakin wasn't there.

Where's Anakin? Asked Padmé.

Anakin forgot his com link in the training room but he will be here soon.

Padmé nodded.

They waited for Anakin not knowing about the danger that was going to happen...

In the training room.

Aww dam it were is that com link, said Anakin.

He heard a chuckle behind him and saw Cad Bane standing behind him.

Want this Skywalker. Said Bane holding his com link in his hand.

Argh. What do you want!? Asked Anakin.

Just wanting to play a little game. Said Bane.

He put his hand in his pocket and took out the sleep drug poison that now was in a syringe.

Come and get me. Said Anakin as he ignited his light sabre.

Bane chuckled.

Anakin started to lounge at Bane but Bane managed to move out of the way for the light sabre at just the right time.

When Anakin raised his light sabre to strike him down Bane took the upper unity to shove the needle into Anakin's neck.

SITH?!... Yelled Anakin as he started to sway and get dizzy. After trying to fight the drug Anakin finally gave up and fell to the floor unconscious.

Hmhmhm. To easy. Bane chuckled evilly. He they knelt down beside Anakin's unconscious form and lifted him up over his shoulders.

Todo get the ship started and inform Jabba that the work is done. I'm coming with Skywalker. He said to his cute little droid.

Yes master. Said Todo...

They were waiting for Anakin on the landing pad when suddenly Obi Wan fell a disturbance in the force.

Anakin... He whispered.

What is it? Asked the others.

Anakin is in danger. Come fast. Said Obi Wan as he started to run.

The other ones followed him.

They sprinted toward the training room when they ran straight into Bane who was carrying Anakin over his shoulder.

Padmé and Ahsoka gasped.

Let him go Bane! Said Obi Wan.

Why should I. Said Bane as he let two gas bombs fall onto the floor.

The gas bombs activated themselves as they touched the ground and the gas spreaded fast like wild fire.

Obi Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka and Rex couldn't see anything but when the gas was gone so was Bane and Anakin.

Oh no...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Anakin woke up in a cell of some sort.

He saw sand on the ground.

Ugh! I hate sand! Well this surly must be Tatooine. Anakin said to himself.

He heard sounds of loud feet stomping on the floor outside his cell.

When the door opened he jumped at the sight of light. His eyes had become so adjusted to the darkness that it hurt his eyes to look at the light.

Finally when his eye sight got back to normal he saw two of jabba's green pig gamorean bodyguards.

The guards grunted like pigs and grabbed his arms and dragged him to jabba's throne room.

When they were in front of Jabba, they released his arms and let him fall to the floor.

Jabba laughed with his booming voice.

The almighty hero with no fear liaise her before me on his knees... not so tuff now are you Jedi? Said Jabba (in huttese.)

Jabba laughed again.

Grrr... Anakin growled in annoyance.

Why am I hear and what do you want?! Anakin asked angrily. Said Anakin in huttese.

Ohh. What do I want. Said Jabba sounding innocent. He continued.

I need new slaves my mister Jedi.

And you are my new slave.

When Anakin heard the words 'slave' shivers raced through his body. He didn't want to become anybody's slave.

He had already spent 9 years of his life as a slave and he wasn't going to become a slave again. Or at least that was what he was thinking.

I ain't going to become your slave Jabba! Said Anakin.

Jabba just laughed again.

You're wrong Jedi, your wrong! Said Jabba.

Jabba pushed a button on his arm rest and electricity painfully cursed through Anakin's body because his chock collar.

Anakin painfully fell to his knees and fell unconscious.

Jabba informed them of what to do and jabba's guards dragged him back to his cell to start the torture and brain wash process (when he woke up.) And changed his clothes to a (male version of Leia's slave outfit. I don't know how it looks like yet but I will soon figure it out.) slave uniform.

Little did Anakin know that he was going to go through hell from this experience...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

He took him. I can't understand he took him. Obi Wan! He kidnapped my master! I hate Bane!

AHSOKA! Said Obi Wan and Padmé. Hate is not the Jedi way! Said Obi Wan strictly.

Hhhh... I'm sorry master... I.. I'm just so frustrated!

I know Ahsoka. I know how it feels. But we will find Anakin and we will save him. Were every he may be. I promise. I know master.

Alright now that we have cooled down me must start discussing a plan to find and save Anakin.

Hmm... Obi Wan? Can I tell you both something? Asked Padmé.

Of course my lady. Said Obi Wan.

Please Obi Wan how many times must I tell you please call me Padmé. Said Padmé with a small laugh.

Of course my la- Padmé.

That's better. Now... What a was going to say was... Padmé paused nervous.

What is it Padmé?

I.. I and Anakin are married. Padmé finally said.

YOUR WHAT?!

I and Anakin are married.

Wow... Was the only thing they said.

Are you... Angry?... Asked Padmé.

Angry? How can we be angry it's obvious that you two was a couple, the way you two look and talk to each other.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka started to laugh hysterically.

When they were finally done laughing they turned serious again.

Anyway... I good way to find Anakin is too find Bane. Said Obi Wan.

But how are we going to find Bane he can be anywhere! Said Padmé.

That's the tricky part. Said Obi Wan.

Hmm... Why don't we go home and sleep it's already late and we will think better tomorrow. Padmé.

Agreed. Said Obi Wan and Ahsoka.

They said good night and left for their own abatements.

But before Obi Wan when's to sleep he decided to inform the council of what had happened.

After that he fell asleep almost exactly as his head touched his pillow.

This was going to be 5 long months...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

(Warning this chapter may have some small torture scenes.)

4 months later.

Once again Anakin woke up in the same cell that he did in after every time he got tortured.

How he hated this life he didn't want to be a slave but the the worst thing was they he was starting to break.

He didn't want to be he couldn't help it.

He was dressed in tight leather pants that was more like shorts than pants.

He had no shirt on his bare torso and everyone could see his biceps, muscles and abs and every woman slave or just visitor took great pleasure in looking at him. (Don't worry no smut.) He also had arm and feet rings made of silver on his arms and legs.

One day the guards once again came in with their huge clubbing clubs and electro whips and all the other torture weapons. (Ouch.)

The chalked his wrists once again to the wrist binders hanging from the roof and bounded him to the roof so hard that he couldn't move his arms.

He bit his lip from screaming as the electro whip made contact with his bare back.

He winced as he felt the skin on his back get whipped by the electro whip.

The minutes went by and he couldn't hold it back any longer.

He had had to much.

He screamed in horrible pain as the whip made his back burn in pain.

His legs gave out from underneath him and he hung dangling towards the ground.

I- i gi-give u-u-up. Anakin stammered from the horrible pain.

The gamorean guards fell into deep laughter and released his hands from the cackles and let him fall to the ground in a heap.

They left the room to inform Jabba that Skywalker had been broken.

They told Jabba the news and he laughed and ordered some of the nurses that worked for him to heal his back.

The next day Anakin was still a little sore but brain washed as he was had got a drug to forget his friends and past life and he didn't care if he was a little sore from a torture that he didn't even remember.

He was assigned to become Jabba's slave who fixed things a security person and well a slave who got tortured if he did something wrong (ouch.)

Remembering or not deep down he just wanted to get free...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Ahsoka, Obi Wan and Padmé sat at Dex dinner and ate lunch.

At this point they still hadn't found any trace of either Anakin or Bane and they were frustrated.

5 months had gone by and they hadn't found anything.

Argh everything feels hopeless! Said Ahsoka.

I know how you feel Ahsoka but we must keep calm and keep looking.

Don't worry we will find them both. Said Obi Wan.

They finished their food and paid for it then they walked down the streets to see if they saw Bane.

Bane were are you? Said Ahsoka trying to keep calm.

Ah- Wait... Did you hear that? Said Padmé

Hear what? Asked Ahsoka.

Listen. Said Padmé.

They heard a cracky voice from down the street and realised that it was Bane.

We must get him now because we will never get a opportunity like this again said Obi Wan.

The three carefully walk down the street toward Bane and when they were close enough they pounced on him.

Bane! They said.

Argh not you! Said Bane as he tried to escape. But he didn't succeed.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka attached him with their light sabres and nocked him unconscious.

They all bounded him with ropes and carried him toward their ship and bound him to a chair and waited until he woke up to question him.

When he woke up they demanded him to answer their questions.

WERE IS ANAKIN AND WERE DID YOU TAKE HIM BANE?!! They all said together.

I ain't telling you anything Jedi!

Ohh i think you will. Said Obi Wan as he ignited his light sabre and pointed it at Bane's neck.

TELL ME KNOW! Demanded Ahsoka as she did the same.

Then the two Jedi started to break into Bane's head with the force and it was getting all to much for Bane who was now trashing and turning in his seat.

AGHH!! Fine I will tell you Jedi!!!! Just please stop!!! Pleaded Bane.

They stopped and let him talk.

Fine! Skywalker is on Tatooine.

And Jabba wanted new slaves and he haired all the best bounty hunters in the galaxy so Jabba could make Skywalker his new slave! I'm telling the truth can you please let me go now! Said Bane.

Don't worry we believe you.

But you is going to prison. Said Padmé angrily.

Ohh damn it! Cursed Bane.

They called the clones who worked as guards for the top security prison on Coruscant and they gladly took Bane to the prison.

After that they sett course for Tatooine wanted more than anything thing then saving Anakin, not knowing of the dangers that awaited them...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

 **4 months earlier.**

Anakin sat in his cell and tried to shut the pain that was flowing through his body.

He remembered yesterday and he could seriously feel the pain from the whips that had whipped him.

He heard the same sound of big foots outside his room they he heard almost everyday.

The gamorean guards walked in once again but what surprised him was that they didn't have any tortured weapons with them this time.

Once again they bounded his hands together above his head and steadied him.

When he stood still, they took out a needle and shoved it into his arm.

He yelped in surprise and pain.

Then he started to get dizzy and his head was spinning. He then understood that he had been drugged.

He already knew that they had drugged him with ysalamari because they had drugged him with it every day the last few months.

But he didn't what the other consistences was.

As the seconds went by he felt himself losing his memories.

The gamoreans set a silver chain ring around his neck (like a necklace but in a slave style.)

With the silver choke collar necklace, Jabba could control him without a second thought.

He tried to remember his friends a life before all this but he couldn't.

It wouldn't come to his mind.

Then he fell unconscious...

Precent Time.

Anakin gladly served his master without a doubt.

He didn't remember anything of his former life and Jabba was happy for that.

But Jabba knew that if someone removed Anakin's silver chain ring necklace his plan would fail.

But Little did Jabba know that three very special people would come back for Anakin. And little did he know that the spell could be broken by a true loves kiss...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Padmé, Obi Wan and Ahsoka sat on their ship ready to take of toward Tatooine.

They were all excited to finally rescue Anakin.

4 long months had passed and today was the 5 months scene Anakin's kidnapping.

When they had learned that Jabba was behind all this they got furious.

They all missed Anakin terribly and just wanted to save Anakin and get him out of here.

Whep whop. Beeped Artoo.

Obi Wan read the translator.

Finally. We are going out of hyperspace now. Said Obi Wan.

Good. Said Ahsoka and Padmé.

They dropped out of hyperspace and begin strapping in, getting ready for the landing.

They landed near Jabba's palace and got ready.

They dressed up as Bounty hunters to blend in

(hmm sounds familiar. You know in Return of the Jedi.)

Padmé was dressed as in a black brown full body suit with a similar face mask.

(Actually Leia's bounty hunter costume)

And Ahsoka was dressed in a similar suit.

And Obi Wan was dressed in a leather top with a claw necklace and claws stuck in the arm (or something.) with similar pants. And a helmet that looked quite the same.

(Lando's Bounty hunter suit.)

When they were finished dressing up, they walked into Jabba's palace and was meet by Bib Fortuna, Jabba's majordomo.

He asked them why they were there and they lied that they needed to stop on the way here to cool down because their ship had crashed and they wanted to rest.

Bib believed them and let them in.

They walked into the throne room and what they saw shocked them to the core...

Ahhhh! I hate cliffhangers but a also love them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

When they walked into Jabba's throne room they were all shocked to the core.

(The song is Anakin's team song in this place and moment.)

They saw Anakin sitting on a (throne) and like 5 other female slaves sat beside and around him. He was topless and had skinny leather shorts with arm and feet rings. And he had a strange chain/ring necklace around his neck. (You know what that necklace does.) And on the necklace was a blue Syrian marble stone.

Padmé got a little jealous at the sight (argh!) (don't worry.)

Why was Anakin sitting on a throne with 5 girls around him. Why? Thought Padmé.

All three just stared at Anakin in shock.

Then they turned to Jabba.

They took their mask of and Padmé took out her pistol and Ahsoka and Obi Wan ignited their light sabres.

Anakin immediately was in front of Jabba and ignited his own light sabre.

Anakin why?! Why are you doing this!? Shouted Obi Wan.

Ehhh? Do i know you? Who are you? Said Anakin in a bitter tone.

WHAT?! Screamed Padmé, Obi Wan and Ahsoka.

What happened to you?! Asked Obi Wan in an Almost weak voice.

Then out of nowhere Jabba's booming laughter filled the air.

Haha! Fools you will never save him! Hahaha!

Anakin... Whispered Padmé.

It was then that Obi Wan noticed the special blue Syrian marble stone on the chain/ring necklace on Anakin's neck.

The stone pulsed for a moment and Obi Wan noticed what sort of stone it was.

The necklace. Break the necklace said Obi Wan to Padmé and Ahsoka.

Why? They asked. Because Jabba controls him with it. Said Obi Wan. Ohhhhhh, they said.

Fine. I will do it. Said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka launched at Anakin and ripped the necklace of.

She landed a few feets away from Anakin and saw how his body shook for a moment.

Nooo! Screamed Jabba.

Then Anakin opened his eyes. But... the spell wasn't broken yet.

Why isn't he back to normal again! Asked Ahsoka really annoyed as Jabba's guards advanced on them. And then the storm broke out.

They fighter the guards.

Then out of nowhere artoo came almost flying into them and they nearly fell to the floor.

What is it artoo? Asked Padmé.

Obi Wan read the translation.

What he's under a spell to?!

A spell?! Screamed Padmé and Ahsoka.

It seems that artoo has broken into the video recordings here in the palace and has listened to all conversations and has seen everything that had happened here the last 5 months. Said Obi Wan with a smile.

Then how can the spell be broken artoo.

They read the translation at same time trying to fight of the guards.

Jabba don't know how to break the spell but artoo has done a little research when we left. Said Obi Wan.

The spell can only be broken by a true loves kiss... Finished Obi Wan.

Wait! So I'm the key? You know we are married. Said Padmé.

Yes you are Padmé. Said Obi Wan.

Padmé took a deep breath. She turned towards were Anakin had been standing but he was nowhere in sight.

Not again...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Oh no... were did he go. Said Padmé to herself.

She hard Jabba talk to her. He said, You won't be getting him back... He's drowning.

Muhahaha!!! Laughed Jabba.

A few minutes earlier.

Kenobi, Tano and Amidala had broken into his palace to get Skywalker back and save him.

But Jabba wouldn't allow it. He had ordered his guards to take Skywalker to the lower levels in the palace to locke him in and then turn the water on to let Skywalker drown.

If I can't keep Skywalker here then they can't either...

Present time.

Padmé started to run toward the hall with so many doors.

She didn't know were to go but then she heard a sound of water running coming from the lowest room in the palace.

She started to run toward it, afraid of the thought that he could drown if she didn't find him fast enough...

Anakin's thought.

The gamorean guards had bound his arms to the wall with chains and after they had done that they had turned around toward the door and left him there but before they walked out of the door they turned on a water circuit and then walked out and shut the door and left him to drown.

He could feel the water starting to form around his feet.

He got worried when the water flow didn't stop.

The water got deeper and deeper as the minutes went by.

When the water was at his shoulders he tried to keep his head up but the water just keeps getting deeper.

When the water was almost over all of his head he briefly saw the door at the top of the long staircase and heard a voice say, ANAKIN!, before the water drowned him.

He tried to stay awake but he was losing oxygen and then he fell unconscious...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Padmé was running toward the door that was at the end of the hall.

She panicked when she heard water running and she just ran faster.

When she reached the door she aggressively threw the door open and her hart broke at the sight that meet her.

Anakin was bound to the wall and the water was almost over his head.

ANAKIN! She screamed. Then his head dispersed under the water.

She started to run down the long staircase and trowed her self under the deep water.

She opened her eyes and saw Anakin hanging limply on the wall.

She started to swum towards him and when she reached him she tried to shake him.

He didn't respond. She then saw his cackles.

She then took out a hairpin from her hair and stared to unlock the locks.

When he was free from the cackles she took a strong hold of his body and began swimming to the surface.

When she got to the surface she saw the staircase and swim toward it.

She pulled herself and Anakin out of the water and dragged them both up and out of the room.

(She also shut the water of.)

She dragged Anakin away from the water filled room.

Finally she stopped.

Anakin? Anakin? When she didn't get a response started to shake him.

She then started to do CPR on him. She did that for a few minutes and nothing happened. She frustrated and started to pump harder on his chest.

Finally he started to cough and shake because the coldness.

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

For a moment he tried to resist because he didn't know what was happening. But then the spell broke and he pulled her down on him and kissed her back.

They kissed and kissed and kissed each other with so much passion. And they never wanted to let go of each other.

Anakin. Moaned Padmé. Padmé moaned Anakin.

He pulled away and hugged her. Finally he said, Thank you... Thank you for rescuing me.

You don't have to say 'thank you'. Said Padmé.

But I do. Said Anakin.

Huhm. They heard someone say. They looked around and saw Obi Wan and Ahsoka standing against the wall with smiles at their faces.

They blushed.

So what happened, you know Jabba and his guards? Asked Anakin worried.

Don't worry we filled the room with sleep powder. Said Obi Wan slyly.

Oww... Okay. But right now I just want to get as far away from this planet as possible. Said Anakin.

I agree! Said Padmé.

Together they walked out of the palace and onto their ship and headed back to Coruscant...


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I wrote this story a few years ago that's why the writing maybe is a little bit tacky. Any way hope you enjoy this story, please review and tell me your thoughts. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas does.**

Just a reminder that this is actually the last chapter of the whole story. (So strange.)

The next day Anakin woke up in his and Padmé's bed.

He blinked a few time and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists.

Good morning sleepy, said Padmé from the doorframe.

I'm I dreaming? Asked Anakin dazed.

Padmé giggled. No you're not dreaming, this is true. I've missed you so much Angel, said Anakin. Ohhh Ani, I've missed you to! Said Padmé.

She knelt down beside him and kissed him on the cheek before helping him get up.

They walked into the living room and Anakin was surprised to see Obi Wan and Ahsoka sitting on the sofa.

What are you doing here? Asked Anakin.

Were hear to see you. How are you? Asked Obi Wan a little concerned.

I'm fine just a little dazed. Said Anakin.

That's normal. Said Obi Wan.

Hhhhh... It feels so good to be back here, said Anakin.

We know. They all said. Then they all stood up and hugged him, and he hugged them back... The end.

(Of this story not the rest of the Star Wars saga.)


End file.
